


This, My Favourite Thing By Far

by benjaminrussell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Andrew went to Isaac's show and one time it was the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This, My Favourite Thing By Far

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters from the No Rest For Olympus rp, so thanks to those losers for inspiring this.

1.

The first time Andrew meets Isaac, he's visiting his cousins in Manhattan and Amir has dragged him along to see a local band called Legatum who are friends of Valentina's and whose front man is "literally the hottest guy ever". He doubts the truth of that statement mainly because he's heard Amir say it three times already this trip alone, but he goes along anyway in the hopes that the music will be good and he can have the sort of fun he could never have at home. Afterwards they find themselves backstage, making easy conversation (or in Amir's case, flirting) with the band. He doesn't expect to find the drummer so funny and engaging, but there's an obvious connection between them, and he's less surprised than he thinks he should be when the two of them end up at a late night diner drinking coffee and pretending they're a couple in order to score free pancakes.

2.

Andrew and Amir aren’t allowed into the second show due to the venue being 18+, but the band sneaks the two of them in through the back door and they watch from the side of the stage instead, making sure they’re hidden behind the curtains in case the bouncers look in their direction. When the band finish playing, Isaac heads straight for them and slings an arm around Andrew’s shoulder, asking how what he thought of the show and making him blush by calling him the ridiculous pet name he’d come up with on their fake date. _Gattino_. Andrew had looked it up afterwards and found that it was Italian for kitten. Because of course as well as being an amazing musician, Isaac was also fluent in something like 6 languages, including Andrew’s native French. Spurred on by a wink from Amir, Andrew waits for Isaac to look down at him with that impish grin again and then goes up on his tiptoes so he can pull him in for a kiss. He’s about to lose his new found confidence but then Isaac is kissing him back and nothing can bring him down from this high, not even when one of the others wolf whistles at them. Their kisses grow hungry and the next thing he knows, Isaac is grabbing his hand and tugging him along the corridor and out to the parking lot. They almost fall into the van in their impatience, but soon their clothes are on the floor and they’re kissing again, hands mapping out every inch of the other’s body that they can reach. Andrew concentrates on the feel of the other boy pressed against him and tries not to think about the fact they’re about to have sex in a _van_ where anyone could walk past and see.

3.

The next time they go to see Legatum, Andrew’s just as excited as Amir is. The crowd is particularly energetic this time, and the band seems to feed off it. It’s probably their best performance so far, and as soon as they leave the stage Andrew turns to his cousin, grinning widely, and shouts, “That was awesome!” Amir agrees enthusiastically and suggests they go and get some drinks to take to the band backstage, pulling Andrew through the crowd towards the bar without giving him a chance to protest. Not that he would, being just as eager to see Isaac as Amir is to flirt with Ty, the front man. They get as many bottles as they can carry (mostly cokes as neither of them are 21 yet) and then head backstage, finding Ty and Theo stood in the corridor talking to one of the bar staff. Andrew hands Theo a drink and in return gets told that Isaac is in the dressing room, so he worms his way past them and nudges the dressing room door open with his toe. He doesn't know whether Isaac doesn't realise Andrew is at the gig or just doesn't care, but either way there's no mistaking what he's seeing. Alex has Isaac pressed up against the wall, Isaac’s hands pushed down under the waistband of Alex’s jeans, and they’re both so busy making out that neither of them even look up to see who’s entered. Andrew knows that they never agreed to be exclusive, hell they never even made plans to hook up again, but seeing Isaac with someone else hurts anyway and makes him realise that he’s fallen for the other boy. He dumps the bottles on the table by the door and flees back to Amir, shaking his head when his cousin asks what’s wrong. He doesn’t want to talk about it, especially in light of his recent realisation, and so in an attempt to distract himself he throws himself into the conversation, never mind that he knows nothing about the local music scene.

4.

He doesn’t want to go and see Isaac’s band again, but Valentina is performing with them this time so he’ll put his hurt feelings to one side for the night in order to support his cousin. He never had any doubts about her singing ability, having heard her sing many times before, but she’s even better when performing for a crowd and he finds himself enjoying it despite himself. He follows Amir backstage afterwards, trying to hide the fact he’s avoiding looking at Isaac whilst Amir gives his sister a congratulatory hug. His efforts are for nothing though when Isaac heads straight for him, greeting him with a smile and a kiss. It takes a moment, but Andrew steels himself and pulls away to ask, “What about Alex? I, euh, saw the two of you together the other day.” Isaac’s smiles falls a little, but he doesn’t look particularly bothered by the question.

“We’re just friends with occasional benefits,” He shrugs, which doesn’t exactly make Andrew feel better but it does mean he doesn’t feel guilty about kissing the other boy again. As long as he doesn’t think about the memory of Isaac and Alex making out then he can do this, he tells himself. ‘ _It’s just a holiday fling_.’

5.

It’s nearing the end of Andrew’s visit when they go to another Legatum gig, this time joined by Valentina, and Amir’s childhood friend turned new boyfriend, Lucas. This one’s down a backstreet in a rock bar, so the four of them claim a table off to one side where they can see the band but still talk. Valentina tells them about her upcoming modelling shoot and the colleges she’s considering applying for, Amir animatedly recounts a funny story about his last soccer practice, and Andrew and Lucas discover they both went to the same international summer school a couple of years ago. Andrew finds that he gets on well with Lucas, even when Amir isn’t involved in the conversation, and they swap numbers so they can keep in contact when Andrew goes back to France. All in all, it’s a very enjoyable evening out, and Andrew is smiling when he goes to find Isaac afterwards. He pushes the dressing room door open to see Isaac and Alex sat far too close to each other, Isaac laughing at whatever Alex had just said. Andrew had told himself that he could do casual, that he would just have fun with Isaac and not get too attached, but the pang of jealousy he gets from looking at the two band members tells him, _no, he really can’t_. Immediately turning on his heel, he lets the door slam shut and hurries back to where Amir, Lucas and Valentina are still sat at the table, at this point not caring if Isaac was following him or if the damp patches on his face are tears, wanting only to go home. Valentina immediately works out what has happened, pulling Andrew into a quick hug and, in a tone that leaves no room for complaint, tells the other two, “You guys get Andrew out of here and I’ll go have a word with that idiot.” She jerks her thumb over her shoulder towards back stage before adding, “I’ll see you at home later.” Andrew wants to protest that she doesn’t have to do that for him, but she’s already striding across the room with a determined look on her face, so he turns to Amir and Lucas and starts to apologise. Amir immediately cuts him off, proclaiming that they’re going to go back to his house and have a much better time than they would by staying.

+1

A week later he's back in Paris, mingling with the guests at the opening night of his show, and has forgotten all about a certain drummer with a mischievous smile. Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself, hoping that if he repeats it enough, it might actually come true. The art gallery is busy, but not so packed that it makes it difficult to move around the room. He's just about to go and greet another friend of his _maman_ 's when the door chimes, immediately drawing his attention to see who's just arrived. What he sees is something he may have secretly fantasised about, but definitely hadn't expected. It's Isaac, stood just inside the doorway looking a little lost, dressed in a surprisingly nice suit. There's no way he picked it out himself, especially considering Andrew's pretty sure that Isaac doesn't even own a suit. Thoughts like _'why is Isaac in Paris?' 'how did he find this place?'_ and _'gods, he looks good'_ whirl through his mind as he just stares at the older boy, not averting his eyes until Isaac is pointed in his direction by the gallery attendant. He quickly looks away, hurriedly trying to decide what to do, but before he's come to any sort of conclusion, Isaac is in front of him looking just as surprised as Andrew feels, like he wasn't actually prepared to find him here.

"Isaac," He says to break the silence, all the hurt and confusion and _want_ rushing back to the forefront. Sounding uncharacteristically nervous, Isaac replies, "Hey. You look good. As do your paintings." It's not the smoothest line, and Andrew kind of wants to laugh, but he takes the compliment for what it is, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the boy he thinks he might be in love with is here at his exhibition.

"Why are you ‘ere? I know for a fact you ‘ave no reason to be in Paris."

"I came to see you," Isaac admits, and the romantic in Andrew can't help but jump for joy at the fact that Isaac flew halfway around the world to see him, like they're in some cheesy rom-com. Then the other boy is speaking again, a determined expression on his face as if he won't stop talking until he's said everything he wants to say, no matter how Andrew reacts.

"I know how it must seem, but after you left and Val stopped shouting at me, I realised that I didn't want that to be it. I enjoy hanging out with you, and I like you more than I've ever liked anyone else, and if to be with you I have to commit, then I'll do that. I want you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about me, so Andrew, will you go out with me?" By the time Isaac’s finished his declaration he’s lost a lot of his determination, beginning to look nervous again as he waits for a response. Andrew has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not actually dreaming, although he thinks there would be fewer spectators and possibly a musical number if this was all in his head. Lost for words but knowing exactly what he wants, he surges forwards and pulls Isaac down into a heated kiss, only breaking away when he hears someone cough awkwardly behind him.

“Oui, oui, oui,” He says breathlessly, and the way Isaac beams at him in that moment makes all the ups and downs they’ve had worth it.


End file.
